Just Another Night
by HoldOnToYourTunaCans
Summary: Just another night in the lives of Kantaro and Haruka. Contains slight lime-y type stuff and implied shonen-ai. I suck at summaries. Sorry.


**Discalimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form own Tactics.

**A/N:** Ok people. I actually never intended to write this. It just hit me in the head with a sack bricks one night around 3 in the morning demanding that I write it, threatening that if I didn't it would hit me with something slightly more painful next time (namely an air conditioner). So here it is. Thankfully I have not been smashed in the head with an air conditioner. Yet. -looks around nervously-

* * *

xXx Just Another Night xXx

"Haruka?" Kantaro's voice was quieter than usual and Haruka could tell he'd had a rough night. He remained silent, waiting for the question. "Why'd we have to do it that way? Couldn't we have done it like we normally do?"

Haruka considered. Actually he'd been thinking the same thing for some time now but decided not to bring it up since it had been Kantaro's idea in the first place. No doubt the normal way would have been easier on both of them, but then again this hadn't been a normal case and, as such, things had needed to be done differently. Plus it kept things from getting boring.

"Who knows" the shirtless tengu replied indifferently.

"I guess that would have been stupid, huh? Not to mention boring..."

Silence. Haruka had never liked talking much, especially not after things like this. Didn't Kantaro know he was tired out too? Even tengus needed rest after strenuous activity.

"Haruka?" More silence as he once again waited for the question. "Why are you so quiet?"

"I'm tired" he said simply.

"But it's not just tonight. It's every night. And all day too. You never talk!"

At this point the tengu was starting to get annoyed. He just wanted to sleep! "There's nothing to talk about."

"I see. Not even to me?" Another silence. What was with this guy? Surely he was the tireder of the two and yet he still managed to talk this much! "I see... Well then, good night, Haruka-chan."

Haruka remained silent, taking a deep breath in response. Finally, some peace...

"Haruka-chan?"

"Hm?" he sighed, trying to mask his annoyance.

"We make a good team. I'm glad I met you." After a few minutes of deep and thankfully silent breathing from Kantaro, he figured it was safe to assume his master was asleep.

oOo

Thunder. He should have known. No matter what, the heavens seems determined to keep him awake and irritated. On the floor to his left Kantaro was sleeping seemingly peacefully, mumbling in his sleep. How did he do it? He talked all day and half the night then fell asleep and did it some more! As the lightening flashed he saw that the sleeping man's fist was clenched as he held the pillow, his small body curled tight into a little ball. Haruka knew his master well enough to know that he only did this when experiencing a bad dream or discomfort of some kind, whether it be emotional or physical, and knew that he had to be in pain. Maybe he'd been too rough? He'd have to remember to apologize for that in the morning.

oOo

"Kan-chan. Hey, Kan-chan... Kan-chaaaaann!! Come one, get UP! It's already past noon!"

Kantaro opened a bleary eye. Sure enough the daylight was streaming in like no tomorrow. He closed his eyes again in a futile attempt to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't!" Yoko said, practically yanking him out of bed.

"Go bother Haruka..." he groaned drowsily.

"Oh him? He's already been up for hours!"

Crap. "Fine, fine..." he said waving her away. "I'll be there in a minute" he promised, stifling a yawn.

Yoko didn't look convinced. "If you're not out here in five minutes I swear I'll personally pull you by your feet" she threatened before walking out.

A few minutes later the young exorcist could be found slowly making his way to the main room of the house. He didn't feel good. Not at all. To think that he'd been forced to get up this early only worsened his headache.

Upon entering the room he saw Yoko making a pot of tea and Haruka standing at his usual spot in the doorway, leaning against the door frame.

"Oh good, you're up" Yoko said cheerfully as he walked in the door rubbing his head. "Tea's almost ready."

Haruka silently walked across the room to take a seat at the table, presumably for the inevitable cup of tea soon to come. Upon receiving his cup of steaming liquid moments later, Haruka noticed Kantaro staring at him seemingly annoyed. After a futile moment of attempted ignorance he couldn't take it any more.

"Yes?" He asked setting down his cup.

"You're so lucky. You don't get hurt as easily because you're a tengu and you heal alot faster."

"So?"

"After what happened last night you should be limping. Or at least wincing or something!"

Haruka shrugged. Kantaro took a sip of tea.

"Oh, yeah! What'd you two do last night anyway? I didn't want to disturb you. You looked pretty tired." Yoko asked curiously.

The two exchanged glances before Kantaro decided to explain. "Oh, nothing really. We just sorted out the youkai inhabiting the Takahashi estate."

"Wow, that's really good! How'd you manage that? More importantly, how much did they pay you?"

"A fair price for the job. Twice the original offer." Kantaro stated proudly.

"That's good." she said releived.

"Yup! We make quite a pair don't we?" Kantaro asked cheerfully, reaching behind Haruka to put his hand on the tengu's far shoulder.

Yoko smiled. "Now if you could get the manuscript written we'd be set."

Kantaro groaned dropping his head to the table.

oOo

So here they were again; in front of another rich estate to clear out a haunted manor.

"This sounds like a tough job," the folklorist complained before remembering his optimism. "But don't worry! We'll definitely win!"

"Kantaro, before we go in, I wanted to apologize to you for being so rough the other night."

The younger man smiled. "Hey as long as we don't go crashing through any more windows there's nothing to worry about." he said cheerfully, directing a smile at his partner.

'_Not exactly what I was talking about, but ok..._' Haruka thought briefly.

"So, shall we go in?" Kantaro asked as the two walked forward, another night's work in store.

* * *

**A/N: **XD Ok I know it's short but I just had to get it off my chest. This is really the first limey stuff I've ever written, even if it's really slight. It's also the first thing even slightly shonen-ai I've ever written. As such I'm feeling a little... I dunno... weird about it. Overall I'm actually a little fond of it (mostly because I'm such a big fan of Tactics) but since I'm new at this genre and style of writing I'm a little unfamiliar with it as well. I've read and watched alot of shonen-ai but this is my first time ever trying to catch the feel of it so I'm a little unsure.

Now, since this is my first time writing Tactics I'm not feeling so hot about the characterization. I feel like I totally messed up Haruka's character. He's just so hard to capture! I keep asking myself 'What would Haruka do' and 'How would he respond', but the truth is I don't know his character very well so I had some trouble writing him.

Anyway, please tell me what you think! All reviews are appreciated. Thanks a bunch!

Tuna

* * *


End file.
